Broken Mirror
Broken Mirror is the ninth episode of ''LOST: The Next Generation'''s first season. It was originally broadcast on January 28, 2011. Jonathan wrestles with his past, causing tensions between himself and Summer, as Ned, Marcus, and Theo come to agreeance on how to deal with Malcolm Nammock. Flashbacks focus on Jonathan attempting to piece his life back together after the death of his son, Lucas. Read the episode here! Summary Flashbacks While visiting his son's grave, Jonathan finds himself faced by an individual by the name of Desmond Hume, the father of Charlie, the kid that Jonathan was attempting to prosecute - the case he got so obsessed with, it led to Lucas not getting his meds in time. Desmond offers apologies from himself and his son, saying his son got with the bad crowd following the death of his mother, telling Jonathan to stay strong and not let his wife slip away from him. Three years have passed, and in the year 2024, Jonathan has quit being a lawyer and is a firefighter at the scene of a burning apartment alongside his fellow firemen Eames, Gavin, and Stone. Jonathan hears screaming and decides to go inside and rescue a young boy still trapped, his men reluctantly follow. When Stone is trapped under fallen rubble, Jonathan rushes the boy out of the apartment then goes back to help Gavin and Eames get Stone out of there. They rush outside just as the apartment explodes in a massive fireball behind them. Jonathan is called into the office of Gideon Wilds, the man in charge of the fire department. He tells Jonathan he thought what he did to save the boy was brave, but he's concerned that he may put his team in danger again. Gideon says he has no choice but to fire Jonathan, letting him go after three years on the force. Jonathan's relationship with his wife, Renee, has started to fall apart again after losing his job. After heating up a cold dinner, Jonathan burns his hand and blows up on Renee after she has a rant about Jonathan's constant need to save people and how he has to constantly get carried away. Jonathan tells her that he had to hold their son as he died, that he has continuous nightmares about his death, admitting he needs to save people because he couldn't save his own son and wants to make it up for Lucas. Renee tells Jonathan it's not for Lucas, but for himself. Jonathan begs Renee to have another child, but Renee refuses, saying that they can't have a child just so Jonathan can try and replace Lucas. Sometime in the year 2025, Jonathan visits Renee at her new house. The two have gotten a divorce, but Jonathan constantly bugs Renee about joining a cruise with him so they can try and reconnect. Renee finally gives in and says she'll go on the cruise with him. In June 2025, Jonathan boards the La Mer and enters the room he got for himself and Renee, only to find that Renee stood him up. He's on the cruise alone... On the Island Jonathan sits along the edge of the cliff, overlooking where the Watcher fell in , looking uneasy when he notices that his body is gone, leading a small blood trail into a hole on the side of the cliff. Zhen approaches and asks if something's wrong, Jonathan explains what happened and Zhen exclaims the oddness of the situation. She tells him that the camp was just wondering where he went off to, and he goes back to camp with Zhen. Mats attempts to talk Annie out of her plan, mentioning that there are innocent people at the lighthouse and that she might kill innocents with her plan. Annie doesn't care, telling him that people like Summer and Zhen failed their "tests", while Mats mentions that their purpose was to be testing them again, but Annie says that this is more important. Mats proposes that he warns the lighthouse group before she blows them up, and if they choose not to listen, she ca blow it up with them there. She says she'll give him twenty minutes. At the Temple, Roz and Emily question why they have to stay with the Others now. Sam explains that this is one rule he can't break. Emily wants to know if Sam's group is responsible for killing Archie, but Hallie denies it, expressing the possibility that one of their own might have been responsible for his death. Kansas interrupts, saying that 'he's' back. They all go outside and meet Walt, who introduces himself to Roz and Emily. Ned and Marcus make their way down a beach, where Ned finds an outrigger that Hallie apparently told him about when she pulled him aside in . Ned asks Marcus if he's up for the long paddle, Marcus says it's nothing to his old work as a Navy SEAL and Ned tells Marcus that he's glad he brought him along, then. Marcus tells Ned he'd be much more comfortable and readier if he knew exactly what he was getting into, but Ned tells him it's a personal mission and he just wants to get his wife back. Marcus respects this and the two hop into the outrigger and paddle away. Back at the Lighthouse, Jonathan attempts to repair the mirror but breaks one of the ones he brought along from the wreckage, breaking it. Summer makes her way inside, fixing up his cut hand. Summer attempts to make conversation, but Jonathan simply tells her he can't look at her without thinking of his son and how she's somewhat responsible for his death. Summer tells him that no matter what, she still has his back and she leaves the lighthouse as Jonathan stares into the broken mirror, right at his shattered reflection as a single tear rolls down his face. Ned bursts into the herbatory on Hydra Island, Marcus behind him, busting in on Nammock as he is about to finish off Theo. Nammock tries to talk Ned out of killing him, attempting to place doubt in Ned's mind about Hallie actually being on the Island, but Ned won't hear it. Theo talks Ned into keeping him alive, for information. Ned agrees - but says if Nammock doesn't talk within 24 hours, he will kill him.